A Trip To America!
by Hermytail
Summary: As the title implies, the Host Club visits America. This should be... Interesting... O.o This is my first fan-fic, and I didn't want a real summery XP It takes away from the story.
1. The Last Trip

Kyoya looked around the airport, thinking. Tamaki had insisted they got to a commoner's airport insread of taking one of the other's private jets. He sighed. His whole summer would be spent i one of Tamaki's many schemes- most of which are failures. Though thi one was certainly the most interesting yet. In fact, it could hardley be considerd a sheme at all. It was more of a plan, a vacation idea. A fun, summer outing, and the last one as a full club.

For the club was about to undergo a change.

Huny and Mori were done at Ouran, and off to start thier lives in the real world (well, as real as it can get for the filthy rich and spoiled).

And then there was Haruhi, the only hostess, though must people hadn't known thats what she was; or, for that matter, that she was a s_he_ at all.

Though unlike Hunny and Mori, she wasn't truely leaving; she just wasn't going to host anymore. Kyoya had considerd her being a true hostess, and starting to attract male custamers (somthing she could do eaisly) but Tamaki shot that idea down quickly. Instead, she would just help out the club however else she could.

It was sad, really, that everyone knew she was a girl now. Though it was unavoidable and unchangeable; not only had the entire school saw her in a dress, but also with Tamaki (for some reson everyoe was sure Tamaki wasn't guy. Kyoya didn't know how they were so sure; Tamaki did act gay at times... Most of the time).

So, now everything would be diffrent. To try to make it seem like a good thing, and not so bad, Tamaki decided they would go to America. Why America? Why did Tamaki do anything? Lord knew.

"Now bording A passangers!" a voice called over the intercalm. Thier group of seven stood, Tamaki the fastest, his violet-blue eyes shinning. His blonde hair shone in the cheap lightning, and his smile didn't even try to conceal his excitemnt. _I guess he's the King for a reson. _

"Alright, men, thats us! Now, remember your maners! When we et to America, act extra poliet! We are representing Japan, and its good name lays on our shoulders!"

"Quite being so dramatic, sunpai, its not like we're ambasators. We're just visiting," haruhi said, the only one that wasted her breath to try and talk sence into him.

Not seeming to notice, Tamaki was already in line to bored.

Siging, the twins followed. "Why couldn't we just take a jet?" Hikaru complained. "It'd be much faster."

"Ya, and more comphtorable," Karou added.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi walked over and stood next to Tamaki. He smiled lovingly at her, and she shyly returned the favore.

Kyoya wanted so much for that smile to be directed at him. But it wasn't ment to be, and he tried dearly to accept that. Of course, he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. He _always _got what he wanted, one way or another. But in this case... he sighed inwardly while following his friends, Mori and Hunny right in front of him.

While handing over thier tickets, the young flight attendent was struck dumb at the sight of the Host Club. she seemed most taken by Tamaki and Kyoya. It was quite odd when that happend; they looked nothing alike, so why the two of them? This lady must not have a type.

Tamaki gave her a brillant smile, making her blush. Haruhi either didn't notice or didn't care. _Perfect, _Kyoya though, somewhat bitterly, _Tamaki could never date someone that got jealouse easily. Lucky for him, Haruhi would likely never get jealouse._

Once on the plane, they all took thier seats, he twins complaining at how little room there was. Kyoya had to agree; it was quite cramped. Twords he front Kyoya sat by Mori and Hunny, behind them the twins sitting on either side of Haruhi, and Tamaki sitting alone in at a window seat. This, of course, made Tamaki throw a fit.

"Why do those perves get to sit by her? She's my girlfirend and I wanna sit by her why them, o, poor hing, don't worry Haruhi, I woun't let them hurt you!"

"Calm down, boss, we know better then to mess with the King's girlfriend," Karou said, those his eyes gleamed evily.

"Ya, boss, calm down. Hey... Since he's a king... Dosen't that make Haruhi a queen?" Hikaru iquired.

That distracted Tamaki for a moment. "She is, isn't he? Oh and what a pretty queen she is! I can just see it now, the king and queen of the Host Club!" His eyes got a dreamy look, and they new he was having one of his theater moments.

"Thanks alot, Hikaru," Haruhi mutterd.

The twins just smiled. "Aw, cheer up, my queen!" the said together, and did a little bow while sitting.

Sighing, Kyoya pulled out his laptop and started to type away. He'd done this on purpose. He didn't think he could stand Haruhi and Tamaki sitting together, and he certainly didn't want to be near the lovesick blonde. At least he was by Mori, who was quite, Hunny was already asleep, Usa-chan and a little pink blanket with him.

"Sir, its time to put away all electronics for takeoff," a flightattendit said, this time male. He could see the others in the backround, the girls, whispering to each other and pointing at the Host Club members.

The Shadow King glared up at him, causeing the man's blood to run cold.

"O-on secound thought, whats the harm of one laptop?" He inched away as he spoke, scared out of his mind.

Hikaru and Karou were now singing the wedding march to Haruhi, irratating her firther. Kyoya sighed. This was going to be a long flight.


	2. A Horrible Plane Ride

Chapter 2: A Horrible Plane Ride

Kyoya's eye twiched. He was ready to kill someone. He had all this work to do, both for the Club and for his father, yet these idiots would never let him finish.

"Quite it, will you?" Haruhi yelled at the twins, trying to push them away. They had found a little tirra (I have NO idea where from, so don't ask me) and where now trying to put it on her head.

"But the queen needs a crown!" They said in unison, Hikaru holding her down, Karou placing it on her head. "There!" They smiled.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was torn. "You look so cute Haruhi! -But those shadey twins are upsetting you- But I love your little crown!"

Hunny's eyelids twiched. He grumbled in his sleep, looking slightly disturbed. Mori watched him, concern written in his features. Kyoya was just begining to be able to read him after one, long, year.

Meanwhile, the cause of the small adult's disturbence didn't notice. The old couple sitting next to Tamaki was starting to get annoyed. Of course, he was able to calm down the old ladey because of his charm, but that also caused him to further anger her husband.

"I'm so sorry sir, I assure you I didn't mean it that way-"

"What?" The smile that had been plasterd on the old lady's face broke, showing hurt, which led to anger. "So you lied to an old lady?"

"N-no, I just-" but Tamaki was cut short due to the fact that the lady just smaked him in the face with her purse.

Meanwhile, the twins were enjoying torchering Haruhi.

"So, my queen, has it become offical?" Karu snikerd

"Did he ask you out?" Hikaru asked next.

"Are you going to get married?" Karou didn't wait for her to awnser.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Hikaru's eyes sparkled.

Then, at the same time, they asked her somthing that really caught her off gaurd.

"How'd your father take it?"

The whole time Haruhi and been saying "its none of your buiseness" and "we just started dating!" but at this she stutterd, unsure. She shifted in her seat. "W-well, I planed on, you know, telling him, once we... landed-"

"So you wanted to wait until you were out of the country before telling you dad your in love?" Karou's eyes widend in mock horor.

"Nice!" Hikaru yelled, and high-fived Karou. "Thats a great trick! Its almost like something _we_ would do!"

"It looks like we've finaly left our mark on you," Karou stated proudly.

"Thats not true!" Haruhi shriked, her voice shrill and scared.

Finaly, the flight attendents decided to try to put an end to it. Sadly, it didn't help. The twins and Haruhi were to loud to hear them, and Tamaki was crying to hard (scared by the old man and upset he had angerd a "lady," nevermind her age). All they ended up doing was adding to the noise. Kyoya put his headphones in and listend to his iPod. Yet the noise was to much, and it just added to his headace.

Hunny's eyelids twiched again, and he started to frown.

_Here is comes... _Thought the Low Blood Pressure Demon himself, seeing all the sighns of a grummpy awakning. Then, finaly, Hunny woke, eyes flashing.

Slowly the marshal arts master rose. Karou, who was directly behind Hunny, saw him from the cornor of his eye. Instantly he and his twin froze, silent, fear in thier eyes. Next Haruhi saw him, her eyes wide.

Poor Tamaki didn't notcie at first. But Hunny's glares were like a flaming fire. Tamaki slowly turned around to face Hunny and shrank to the size of a kitten.

Hunny's fists were cleanched, and no one could really see his eyes under his hair. All they could see was fire, causing them all to shrink. Then Hunny started to yell as well. "SHUT UUUUUUUP!" he screamed, the passed back out, looking sweet and cute as he layed there, sucking his thumb and holding Usa-Chan.

Kyoya simled. Finaly, everything was silent.

The rest of the ride was completely quite, and Kyoya finsihed all his work. He also got to listen to most of his favorite songs, which was nice. He thought about listing to music more, especialy now that they were in America. He'd never fancied any of the music from America, nor had any of the others. In fact, he wounderd if any of them had ever _heard _normal music. He knew Tamaki just listend to classics, the twins had music written and played just for them, Hunny and Mori didn't seem all that interested in music in the first place, Haurhi he had no idea (which shocked him) and he himself hadn't listend to new music in ages, and even then it had to pass his father's inspection first. Mabey he should start to listen to it again...

After getting thier lugage, they started to look around for thier driver. Mori was the only one who dared stand by Hunny, who was the one that spotted the diver first. "Kyoya-chan, look! That man has a sighn that says 'The Host Club!'"

"Good eye Hunny," Kyoya nodded as he lead the way to the diver. They then left the airport, driving in a limo, and looked around at San Fransico for the first time.

**AN for Chapter One: Ok, so, for chapter one I was stupid and posted the unedited version, so there are a lot of mistakes . Sorry! Also, this is my first ever fanfiction on this site! YAY! Lets see how this goes... When reviewing PLEASE tell me if you think I could do somthing better. I don't have spell cheack at the moment, and I don't realize it when I'm spelling words wrong most of the time, so I'm sorry right away for my spelling errors. HOWEVER if I'm useig run-on sentences or somthing, TELL ME! I HATE those! Anyway, thanks!**

**A/N for Chapter Two: I plan on extending my chapters and making them longer, I hadn't realized how short the first one was! However, I did intend on this one being short. Also, I have a question. Please PM or put it in your review if you know the awnser; if I write in the beginging "DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the song Blah Blah Blah" (pun intended XD For those of you that got it, HIGH FIVE!) then can I post song lyrics from songs in real life? Thanks for reading AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Of Course Her Name is Brittney

**AN: bluexoctoberxchika, your a lifsaver! Thank you SO MUCH for pointing out I was spelling "Karou" instead of "Kaoru." And I call myself a fan... *shame***

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or anythig to the Rain Forest Cafe. I just thought Hunny would like it XD I also do not own Vans or any other brand I may mention. I'm just talking about American styles._

Chapter 3: Of Course Her Name is Brittney

The Host Club spent the day on tour before going to the hotel. They went to thier respected rooms, Hikaru and Kaoru the only ones sharing a room (much to Tamaki's dissapointment, though Haruhi wouldn't have it). They put all of thier things away and the twins were about to order room service when Tamaki burst into thier room along with everyone else. "Lets go!" he shouted.

"Where?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

"Why to eat of course!" Tamaki smiled brighty.

They sighed and followed the others out the door.

"Where to?" the driver asked once they were all piled back into the car.

"Take us to the most exciting eatery around!" Tamaki said blissfuly.

"I'm going to KILL you sempai!" Haruhi yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

Hunny just sat there, looking scared-for-life with his brown eyes wide. "Takashi, what were those women doing?"

Mori just glared at Tamaki.

"I don't know, I think it was kinda cool," Hikaru said, flusterd.

"Ya, I didn't even know that was physicly-"

Kyoya cut Kaoru off with a glare. "Tamaki you truely are stupid. I treid to tell you all it was a strip club, but no, you didn't listen!" He turned to the diver while Tamaki looked like he was going to cry. "Lets keep it kid friendly this time, alright?"

The driver noded and drove off. Soon they found themselves outside of a restraunt with lots of electronic animals around it. Haruhi still looked a little nervouse, and Kaoru whisperd to Hikaru "Do you think this one has a jungle theme to? The other one said Thursdays were Jungle Days."

"Look! Kids!" Tamaki pointed, seeing families walk in.

"Ok, either this is safe, or America is even more messed up then I thought," Kaoru said.

They all looked at Kyoya. He sat there for a moment, then noded.

They all sighed, relived, and started to pile out of the car.

Hunny ran to the entrance, Mori right behind him. "Look Takashi! A tiger!" The tiger moved its head at roared right at Hunny, causeig him to laugh. Haruhi smiled at them, then they all walked in together.

A pretty blonde walked up to them, wearing an apron and holding menues. She had bright green eyes and her hair was straight but thick. She was curvey in a good way, a very nice figure matching her perfect tan. "Welcome to the Rain Forest Cafe! My name is Brittney and I'll be your waitress today! Follow me." She turned on her heel, and Kyoya noticed her shoes said "vans" on the back. Hm.

She showed them to a booth right across from an elaphant with its young. Hunny looked around hapily as the lady handed everyone a menu, Hunny getting a child's one. She looked around at them all, then back at Haruhi, then Tamaki, then Hunny, then Haruhi again. "Um, can I talk to you?" she asked Haruhi, then glaring at the others.

Haruhi looked startled. "Um, sure." She stood up and walked away with Brittney.

Brittney felt unsure. _Am I doing the right thing? _That little boy had brown eyes, just like teen behind her. He also has blonde hair, just like that guy who came in holding her hand. This chick had to be no older then Brittney, and she was only 17! Plus, there were all those other guys, and the twins were talking about a strip club... And besides, they were in San Fransisco! Lord kew what all happend round here...

She turned around and said, keeping her voice low, "Are those men useing you? Do we need to call the cops?"

"What? No! Wh-what do you mean by that?" Haruhi was confused. She knew English well enough, but she had a strong Japanese accent. Great. Not that that was unusal; San Fransisco was like the world tade center. Every country had someone here. But if she was knew, and didn't have much money, then it would have been even eaiser for those men to use her. Oh God!

"Its ok. You can tell me. I see your kid over there. Is the blonde guy his dad? Oh your much to young to be a mother!"

"A mother?" She looked back at the boys, confused, before she finaly understood what I was saying. "That little boy is older then me!" she laughed.

"What?" I was confused.

"He's 18."

"...Are you on drugs?" 

"What? No way!"

I looked at her, unbeiliving. Finaly, I sighed. "Ok, whatever. I wanted to help you, but if you don't want it then whatever." I walked back to the table. "What can I get you to drink?

**(AN: Ok, so I have no idea what they do and don't have in Japan. So, I'm going to randomly list things that seem all-American, and pretend that they don't have it in Japan, even if they do ^^)**

"Whats... Dr. Pepper?" the Twins asked.

"In my opinon, the best thing that ever happend to the world." I paused. "Did you guys just move here or somthing?" These twins had perfect English, but there was still an accent; not nearly as bad as the girls, but...

"No, we're just visiting from Japan. Its a nice summer get away." The blonde guy said, and I snorted, which caused him to freeze. "What?"

"Nothing. Now what do you want to drink?" _Nice summer get away for about a week. Then you'll need a get away from here. _

"We'll have the Dr. Peper," the twins said, starting to creep me out a little. I wrote it down.

"I'll have water." The girl didn't look up from her menu.

"I wanna milkshake!" The little boy was bounceing up and down. _18 my ass _was all I could think as I wrote.

A man with black hair mutterd "water." 

Then there was the guy with glasses. He was hot, like the rest of them, but colder. Once again, somthing she was used to. In America, no one was truley kind. Not even herself. She was a cheerleading bitch. It was life. "Suprise me," we all he said.

She noded then turned around and went to place thier order.

"She was _hot." _The twins whistled a little after her. Brittney. That was the name of the blonde cheerleader in in-flight movie.

Kyoya started after her. "Haruhi, what had she wanted with you?" 

"She seemed to think you guys were holding me captive and that Hunny was mine and Tamaki's son. I'll admit she's smart; the first part is certainly right."

That struck Tamaki where it hurt, but before she could walk away Brittney had come back with thier drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

They all placed thier orders, Hunny about to order off the kid menu when Mori stoped him and told him to be honest about his age. They didn't want to incourage the waitress to call the cops.

After she walked away, the twins started to whisper to each other, thier eyes never leaving her as she shook her butt.

"Do I even want to know what you to are saying?" Tamaki looked weary, as did Haruhi. Kyoya smirked slightly.

Hikaru was the first to talk. "When in America, do as the Americans do. Kaoru and I have been watching American movies and tv shows, and we think we know how to hook up with her."

"And if not," Kaoru chukled. "We have our ways."

"You know you can't both hook up woth her, right?" Haruhi thought she was birsting thier bubble, ut they just grined evily.

"Haruhi, in America, three ways are not uncommon."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Haruhi looked like she was going to be sick.

At that moment, Brittney came back with the food. They all started eating but Haruhi, who was true to her word and didn't touch it.

"Anything else?" Brittney's eyes swept over them, and the twins winked at her. She smirked at them.

Brittney saw the twins wink at her. She smirked back at them. Sure they were cute, but so was she. She neverjust gave in. She played hard to get. It was the easiest thing for her. Not that she intended on shooting these two down. But then again, they AE just visiting. And she's no slut. A tease, yes, but a slut? Hell no. No matter what the other girls said. But... this could be interesting.

When no one awnserd her question she again walked away, shaking her hips a little more ths time, and heard the wolf whistling that came from them. She smirked again, and was tempted to flip them off over her shoulder. If she wasn't at work, she would have.


	4. The All American Blonde

Chapter 4: The All American Blonde

**AN: Ok, lot of OOC in here, but its my first fanfic (about the Host Club) so I'm still getting he hang of this. Also, go ahead and hate on this chapter. You woun't be alone if you hate it XP. It was 5:57 when I did my eiditing (AM) and I have't slept all night, so I'm sure there will be twice as many mistakes as usal.**

Brittney walked back to the table and made a point to lean over by the twins. Kaoru, who was closer, smirked. She winked at him before putting the cheack down. "I'll come and collect it in a moment." She walked away with the dishes.

"Let me see that bill." Hikaru snached it up, then his face fell. "Aw, no number!" He was much to used to the spoiled rich girls, who would fall all over him, not this California girl who lived in the REAL world.

"Lets leave her ours." Kaoru quickly wrote his number on the bill.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I don't think thats even LEAGLE."

"So? We can pay off any thing the government throws at us."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Rich basterds."

Kyoya was looking after the blonde as well, as was Mori. Haruhi noticed **(GASP! Well, I guess there is a first time for everything)** and groaned. "Oh God no... Please tell me your not ALL into her."

"Haruhi, have you seen her? I know your straight but even you must know she's hot." Kaoru saw the others looking at her and grinned. "Even Kyoya and Mori can't hide it!"

Mori blushed slightly, and Kyoya smirked, confirming what Kaoru had just said. Tamaki laughed.

"So you guys like her for her looks?" Haruhi snaped. 

"Duh," they all said together, causeing her to roll her eyes and laugh a little.

"So, how are we going to do this? We all want her, and we can't all be with her- unless she's what Americans call a 'whore.'"

"And either way, I don't want to share her," Kyoya said somthing very un-Kyoyaish.

"Ok, so, how do we decide who gets her?" Hikarou looked like he was thinking.

"You guys are pigs! Thats up to her, not you!" Haruhi looked horrified and irratated.

"Haruhi, we're hosts. Your the only one who could resist us. And thats only because the King came in. Otherwise, you know you would have ended up with one of us. I mean, your already with a host, so can you really object?" Supriseingly, that came from _Hunny. _

Kyoya couldn't help but smirk. So, America was going to be more fun then he thought. Hopefuly he would gain from this. Not that it would really matter; his father would never allow him to be with an American commoner. But still, he might as well partake in this game. He needed his confidence back after being-indirectly- rejected by Haruhi.

"I say we each try to sway her. Whoever captures her heart, wins." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose while talking.

The others noded. "That sounds fair, and goes along with what Haruhi said." That was Kaoru. His twin, however, just grined. Kyoya felt nervouse at this. Hikaru had been more attracted to Haruhi, and women in general, then Kyoya. He had a feeling this might help him win over an American.

When Brittney came back, it was Kaoru who made the first move.

Brittney picked up the cheack and saw the phone number. "Who's is this?" She was mildley supirsed. Normaly people wrote on napkins, not bills.

One of the creepy (yet hot) ginger's blushed slightly. "That would be mine." He kept blushing and smiling shyly.

"And... Why did you leave me this?" I blinked stupidly. I knew why, of course. But blushing? "Aren't you gay?" 

That really got his brother to laugh. He blushed again, this time in anger. "See, thats why I thought you were a homo! The blushing threw me off. Sorry!"

"You guys can have her." The twin stood up and went into the bathroom.

"Wimp," I mutterd, causeing his brother to laugh his ass off.

She saw the guy with the glasses smirk. She blushed a little. He was certainly the cutest. She guessd the blonde was cute as well, but what could she say? Oppisited attract. She also liked the other dark-haired man. She smiled lightly at them both.

The other twin stood up to go help his brother. I turned back to the others and wrote somthing dwon twice on a peice of paper, then handed it to one of the dark haird guys, the one without glasses. "Mabey we could get to know each other better. And, if you want, you can share that with your friend." She winked at them both before turning away.

Of course, Kyoya wasn't done with her. The others went home while he waited outside, in the deadly San Fransisco streets. It may not have been the smartest thing to do, seeing as how he's no martal arts master like Hunny, nor did he give off the same badass effect Mori had, but he did have his own secret police gaurding him from a safe distance. And, he did have his own badass effect, if not at Mori's level.

He sat there and thought about what to say. It was quite creepy of him to be waiting for her for hours after her shift ended (at 10:30; being Kyoya, he had found out. It was currently 8:47), especialy since he's just some foriner who she had waited a table at. Hmmmm... What to do...

**AN: And... SCENE. Why now? Well, this is a really crappy place to end, but I've had this typed up for, like, 3 days now and I have TOOOOOTAL writers block -_- I'm spazing out. So, please review and give me an idea! Cuz so far, I got ZIP. Peace out homies.**


End file.
